cn_cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10,000 Returns
Ben 10,000 Returns is the thirtieth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Twenty years into a possible future, Eon is attacking Ben 10,000's headquarters, where he criticizes Eon's decision to attack him alone. He is then attacked by Eon's servants, but Ben 10,000 fights Eon and his soldiers using Ultimate Humungousaur, Articguana and Heatblast's powers. As Eon was about to hit Ben 10,000 with a time ray, Ben 10,000 then uses Clockwork's time ray and apparently destroys Eon and his minions. Suddenly, Paradox appears and tells Ben 10,000 that the fight with Eon is not over and that it had barely just begun. Back in the present, Ben, Gwen and Kevin are investigating a signal the Ultimatrix found. They find the Hands of Armageddon, and when Ben touches it, it releases some of Eon's soldiers. Ben transforms into Spidermonkey to fight, but after defeating them, they disappear. In the future, Paradox tells Ben 10,000 that Eon is not dead and he is destroying alternate versions of Ben. Realizing he is targeting his past self, Paradox and Ben 10,000 go to the past to meet the gang, after Gwen uses a spell to use the Hands of Armageddon to see through time. Soon, Paradox and Ben 10,000 appear. Ben 10,000 reveals he is a different future duplicate than from the one Ben met when he was 10 and Paradox explains crosstime to the team. Paradox informs them that the Hands of Armageddon is the source to their troubles, so Four Arms and Ben 10,000 strap the Hands of Armageddon in the Rust Bucket 3. However, it is reactivated and releases more servants. Ben fights with Goop and Ben 10,000 fights with a Big Chill, Spidermonkey and Ultimate Humungousaur's powers. When the ship was going down, Ben 10,000 uses Jetray's powers and is able to land the ship safely. Paradox appears again and tells them that the Hands of Armageddon must be destroyed. Ben becomes Way Big and Ben 10,000 uses Clockwork's powers while Gwen protects herself, Kevin and Paradox from the blasts. However, both of their Ultimatrix symbols glow purple and a portal is opened for Eon to emerge. When Way Big tries to stop him, Eon fires a blast turning Way Big into a disintegrating statue, eliminating him from the Ultimatrix. abilities]]Ben is still safe, and transforms to Swampfire then to Ultimate Swampfire to fight while Ben 10,000 uses XLR8. Eon destroys both Swampfires, and as he was about to destroy Ben, Ben 10,000 protects him with Diamondhead's diamonds. He then gets him away from Eon using XLR8 again and Gwen uses another spell to stop time around them. They take off the helmets of Eon's soldiers, and discover that they all have Ben's face. Eon reveals that instead of destroying the Bens he defeats, he absorbs them and turns them into his slaves. Eon takes off his own helmet to reveal he has Ben 10,000's face. Soon enough, Eon is defeated when Jetray destroys the Hands of Armageddon. All of the timelines Eon altered are restored to normal and Ben 10,000 helps Ben get Way Big and both Swampfires back along with unlocking all of his old transformations that he turned into when he was age 10 and a few new aliens for Ben, just to annoy Azmuth. Before leaving, Paradox gives a warning about Old George and the Lucubra. Major Events *Eon returns and it is revealed that he is an alternate timeline version of Ben. It is also revealed that Eon's soldiers are other versions of Ben that Eon absorbed/captured. *Ben 10,000 helps his younger self restore Way Big and both Swampfires while also regaining access to every alien he has ever become. In addition, Ben 10,000 also gave his younger self new, unseen transformations, just to annoy Azmuth. *Ben and the gang meet Ben's current future self along with getting some info on Ben and Gwen's possible futures. *Ultimate Ben debuts. *Ben and the gang learn about the cross timestreams. Characters *Ben Tennyson (briefly 10 years old) *Gwen Tennyson (briefly 10 years old) *Kevin Levin *Ben 10,000 **Ultimate Ben *Professor Paradox *Max Tennyson (60 years old only) Villains *Eon *Eon's Servants Aliens Used by Ben *Spidermonkey *Four Arms *Goop (accidental transformation, selected alien was Rath) *Way Big (destroyed by Eon, but restored by Ben 10,000) *Swampfire (destroyed by Eon, but restored by Ben 10,000) *Ultimate Swampfire (destroyed by Eon, but restored by Ben 10,000) *Jetray Powers Used by Ultimate Ben Ult Humungousaur hologram.png|Ult Humungousaur hologram Ben 10,000 Artiguana.png|Articguana hologram Heatblast hologram.png|Heatblast hologram Clockworkk hologram.png|Clockwork hologram Spidermonkey hologram.png|Spidermonkey hologram Jetray hologram future.png|Jetray hologram XLR8 holo.PNG|XLR8 hologram bgm.jpg|Max, Ben and Gwen *Ultimate Humungousaur (x2) *Articguana (first re-appearance) *Heatblast *Clockwork (x2) (first appearance) *Spidermonkey (x2) *Jetray *Diamondhead (x2) *XLR8 (x2) (first re-appearance) Spells Used *Astendo Specialis (used by Gwen) *Contigo (used by Ben 10,000) *Statuea (used by Gwen) Quotes Errors ben 10 error.png|Error Ultimatrix ben 10 alien error.png|Error on Ultimatrix omnitrix_error_ben10000.JPG|Error Omnitrix symbol omnitrix_symbol_error.JPG|Not Omnitrix symbol Kevin in normal form.png|Kevin is in human form Kevin in metal form.png|A second later, Kevin is in metal form No Ultimatrix.png|The Ultimatrix symbol is gone Right hand shake.png|The Bens are shaking right hands Left hand shake.png|They are shown to be shaking left hands Goop hologram error.png|Goop's hologram is shown Fire is there.png|The fire is there when the time ray hits Eon No fire.png|The fire around Eon is sealed Kevin absorbing.png|Kevin absorption error *Present Ben and Future Ben's heights change throughout the episode. He was shown to be only a head shorter and then later, his chest and up. *In the museum, Kevin keeps shifting between human and metal form. *When Ben 10,000 takes Ben to run from Eon, his Ultimatrix symbol on his chest was gone. *When Ben shakes hands with Ben 10,000, it is shown to be with the right hand. But when the scene changes, they are shaking with their left hands. *Ben said "The one time I wanted Rath!", but the Ultimatrix had the Goop hologram displayed. *Way Big looks somewhat smaller in this episode. *The 16 year old Ben has brown eyes instead of green in most of the episode. *When Eon is hit by the time ray in the beginning, he doesn't have his cape. Also, the fire around him is gone. *At the beginning, when Ben 10,000 changes from Ultimate Ben to normal 36 year old Ben, he still had the Ultimatrix symbol on him; but when Professor Paradox came in he didn't have it anymore. *When Eon threw Ultimate Swampfire on the ground, the four spikes on the Ultimatrix are missing. *Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are noticeably shorter in this episode. *When Kevin absorbs a stone to fight Eon's servants, the stone he absorbs is brown, but his armor is shown to be a metallic silver. *Even though Diamondhead is made up of an unknown green crystal, Ben 10,000 says, "Give it your best shot Eon, diamond doesn't particularly age." *Even though Ben 10,000 restored Ben's fallen aliens, Feedback, who was destroyed by Malware when Ben was 11, was still inaccessible until Showdown: Part 2. Naming and Translations Trivia Ulteon.JPG Ult1.JPG Bwikiye.JPG team1.JPG Change in past.png|The differences seen in Grandpa and Gwen *Paradox warns Ben and his team to beware Old George and The Creature From Beyond. Ironically, the episode The Creature From Beyond aired before this episode. *The title of this episode is a parody of the [[Ben 10 Returns: Part 1|first episode of Alien Force]]. *When the past team was revealed on the Hands of Armageddon, young Gwen didn't have a cat on her T-shirt. She also had visible lips and hair like she currently has. Grandpa Max was wearing khakis but in the original series he wore blue jeans. Ben looked taller. *The Hands of Armageddon looked smaller than in Race Against Time. *The Gwen 10 Timeline was briefly mentioned in this episode.